reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Mexican Caesar
is the twenty-ninth mission in Red Dead Redemption. To view the mission tree, see: Story As John Marston arrives, Captain De Santa and Quique Montemayor are forcefully moving women along, meant for the sexual entertainment for Colonel Allende. Marston is then told that Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella are riding with the Rebel leader Abraham Reyes. Allende wants Marston to escort a train a train all across Nuevo Paraíso, a dangerous job, in exchange for 20,000 pesos and information about Escuella. Marston, of course, accepts. However, Allende does not provide Marston with the money after completing this task. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Ride shotgun with Captain Espinoza to Chuparosa. *Man the Gatling Gun on the train. *Defend the train from the rebels. Mission Details You'll have to ride shotgun in the cart, which will take you to Chuparosa. After some time, the convoy will be attacked by rebels coming from the right. There will be two waves of three riders, and you have to kill them before they kill any of the Mexican soldiers, or else you will have to restart from the checkpoint. After fending off the ambush, there will be a period where the man riding the cart will say that the soldiers are new recruits and imply that this mission might be a set-up from the inside. As you make another turn, three rebels will shoot at you from the hills above you on the left and right. After this last attack, you'll just have to wait until you reach Chuparosa. Get off the cart and follow the captain to the Train, where he'll tell you to man the Gatling Gun during the Train ride. During this mission, you will not only have to make sure the rebels don't blow up the train engine, but also avoid getting killed yourself. After about a minute, the rebels will start attacking on horse from both sides of the Train. After fending off the first wave, you'll reach Las Hermanas, where some rebels will be waiting at the station. Rebels will also still come, constantly, on horseback from both sides. Upon exiting the tunnel after Las Hermanas, some will probably make their way onto the train, in which case you will have to shoot both at the car right behind you and at the horses still coming in from the right and the left. Beware of the rebels who will go up to the front car and start shooting at the engine — sometimes, once they get up there, they can be hard to hit. Once you start going uphill, just south of Brittlebrush Trawl, there will be rebels with guns and Molotov cocktails waiting in the hillside to the right. Keep the gun level while shooting, as this is the only way you'll get them all. After this, you will have to ride the train all the way into camp. When the train stops, get off and join the Base Commander, who'll want to talk to you, and thank you. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults, kills, or abandons the Captain. *Assaults or kills an Mexican Army soldier. *Lets the rebels destroy the train. *Abandons the camp. *Strays too far from the mission location. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Assaults or kills the convoy horses. *Dies. Gold Medal Objectives * Fastest Time: 13:00 * Shot Accuracy: 42% * Number of Headshots: 22 Mission Complete Unlockables *Store item: Dynamite *Butter Bridge is rebuilt Tips *If you're having trouble dispatching the rebels while they attack the train engine, aim for their horses instead. They're a much easier target and less likely to have the bullets pass on either side of them (which can happen with the riders), and killing the horse will take the rider out of the fight just the same. Trivia * After completing the mission and speaking with the base commander, the player can climb aboard the train and mount the Gatling gun again. The player can then kill everyone in the area and, sometimes, may not receive any kind of bounty imposed. * If the player points the gatling gun at the Captain, he may jump up onto the next part of the train and run towards the player. He may fall off, but, if he does, he will appear back near the engine. * If the player goes back to Allende's Villa, the gates will be locked and there is no way into it until after the mission "An Appointed Time" * The player can also ride their horse to Chuparosa, but almost no dialogue will be spoken until the train. *This is by far the longest time a player can use a machine gun. *When John is asked whether he knows how to use the Gatling gun he replies "point and pull the trigger", however the Gatling gun does not have a trigger but instead has a firing handle which John turns to fire. *This mission foreshadows De Santa's betrayal of John and the fact that both Javier and Bill are under paid protection of Colonel Allende. Espinoza comments that De Santa didn't expect him or John to come back alive from the mission and even gave Espinoza new recruits to ensure they failed. At one point, John also asks Espinoza if he knows Javier Escuella's location. To which he refuses to answer but never denies not knowing his whereabouts. Hinting that the Mexican Army is sheltering them all along. *20,000 pesos, adjusted for inflation and U.S. dollar value, would have been worth around $500 in 1911. Colonel Allende never pays this amount. *At the end of the opening cinematic, Allende bends double and vomits: the result is bright yellow, indicating it is bile. The most common reason for this to happen would be a severe hangover (the body is attempting to purge an empty stomach), which would indicate Allende is an extremely heavy drinker. Bugs * On the Xbox 360, the game sometimes will freeze just before Las Hermanas. This will require turning the whole thing off and on, and you'll have to restart the mission again. If this doesn't fix the problem, install the game to the HDD. It will fix the bug and also make the game run smoother. Apparently other similarly related glitches or bugs exist for Xbox 360 players here, this player only moments ago having to restart from checkpoint and receive a less than gold star rating, due to some closely resembling glitch as described above. *On PS3, Captain Espinoza is known for some unknown reason to shoot the engineer, failing the mission instantly. (unconfirmed) *It is extremely rare, but sometimes the player exits the first cut scene to find the Captain dead next to the cart. His body can be looted, but the game does not register him as being dead, and therefore continues to ask the player to ride shotgun with him. If the player attempts to do so, Marston simply moves to the driver seat, and the prompts continue. (This error occurred on a PS3, after the player in question had just taken the docks hideout for the first time). Gallery File:Rdr_mexican_caesar01.jpg|De Santa: "Andanles, lindas, sean patrióticas!" File:Rdr_mexican_caesar02.jpg|Quique: "Dale, que ustedes san putas y lo saben!" File:Rdr_mexican_caesar03.jpg|Woman: "¡Por favor, no me obligues!" De Santa: "Oh, mi amor, nadie te está obligando a hacer nada." File:Rdr_mexican_caesar04.jpg|De Santa: "Solo quiero que animes al hombre que a salvar a tú padre." File:Rdr_mexican_caesar05.jpg|De Santa: "¿Tú quieres a tú padre, cierto qúe sí, linda? Ah?" File:Rdr_mexican_caesar06.jpg|''"What's going on here, Captain De Santa?"'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar07.jpg|De Santa "Just a little recruitment. Nothing for you to be concerned about." File:Rdr_mexican_caesar08.jpg|''"You boys using women soldiers now?"'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar09.jpg|''"Our customs are none of your concern."'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar10.jpg|''"Apparently not."'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar11.jpg|Allende: "De Santa, mariconcito!" File:Rdr_mexican_caesar12.jpg|''"Me encontraste alguna chicas?"'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar13.jpg|Allende: "Ay mamacita, dónde has estado toda mi vida? Ven, ven mujeres. Ay, me gusta!" File:Rdr_mexican_caesar14.jpg|De Santa: "These two patriots were keen to make your acquaintance, Coronel." File:Rdr_mexican_caesar15.jpg|''"Fantastic! I love patriots! Hey, Señor Marston! You here to fight the war? At least we'll make a patriot out of you yet."'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar16.jpg|Marston: "I hope so. Any word of those men?" File:Rdr_mexican_caesar17.jpg|''"Ah, yes. I heard that they were riding with Reyes. I wanted to talk to you about it."'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar18.jpg|Allende: "De Santa, hable con él, tell him what I wanted, huh?" File:Rdr_mexican_caesar19.jpg|''"His excellency, El Coronel, would like to employ you in escorting a train down rebel country."'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar20.jpg|''"The job is dangerous, but you'll have the honor of..."'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar21.jpg File:Rdr_mexican_caesar22.jpg File:Rdr_mexican_caesar23.jpg|''"Another patriot?"'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar24.jpg|''"Of knowing that you served Mexico in her fight against forces that would destroy our society."'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar25.jpg|''"How much you offering?"'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar26.jpg|De Santa: "20,000 pesos and information as to the whereabouts of Javier Escuella." Marston: "Okay, then." File:Rdr_mexican_caesar27.jpg|''"Mexico loves you, Mr. Marston."'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar28.jpg|''"She has a funny way of showing it."'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar29.jpg File:Rdr_mexican_caesar30.jpg|''"Blaaaarggghh!"'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar31.jpg File:Rdr_mexican_caesar32.jpg|Espinoza: "I do not think we have seen the last of the rebels." File:Rdr_mexican_caesar33.jpg|''"New recruits can't win a fight like this. I need you to man the gatling gun."'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar34.jpg|''"I ain't the soldier here, Captain."'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar35.jpg|''"Do not question me, gringo. Just do as I say."'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar.jpg File:Rdr_mexican_caesar36.jpg|''"Señor Marston! Thank you for your efforts. The escort was a success."'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar37.jpg|''"At least some of your men survived."'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar38.jpg|''"I didn't think to survive myself."'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar39.jpg|''"My whole life I have dreamed of a glorious death."'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar40.jpg|''"Vamos, rápido, antes qué nos ataquen otra vez."'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar41.jpg|''"These socialist pigs cannot be allowed to win."'' File:Rdr_mexican_caesar42.jpg Video Walkthroughs File:Mexican_Caesar_(Gold_Medal)_-_Mission_29_-_Red_Dead_Redemption|Original Gold Medal Version Red Dead Redemption - Mission 29 - Mexican Caesar (Xbox One)|Remastered Version Achievement Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Category:Redemption Missions